


Talent Night

by AerinM



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Broppy - Freeform, F/M, Songfic, broppy broppy broppy, no spoilers for anything!, with a pinch of smilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerinM/pseuds/AerinM
Summary: It's Talent Night, and Branch is surprised by Poppy. As usual.
Relationships: Branch/Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: Best Broppy, Top Shelf Broppy





	Talent Night

**Author's Note:**

> A short broppy oneshot :) Song by Taylor Swift. (And yes, I changed one of the words on purpose to fit the trolls a little better IMO.) This was originally posted to tumblr!

Branch applauded along with the rest of the crowd when the troll on stage finished their performance, although he did so with considerably less vigor than Smidge and Biggie, who were ecstatically vibrating in their seats.

“Did you see what they did?!” Smidge shouted.

“The swords? The flames? Those _amazing_ dance moves?” Biggie asked. Branch could’ve sworn he saw stars in the larger troll’s eyes.

“Amazing! It was _amazing!_ Branch, what’d you think?!” Smidge couldn’t contain herself. Her enthusiasm was over-the-top, but amusing nonetheless. He made eye contact with Milton, Smidge’s boyfriend, and the two men smiled over the little troll’s antics.

Milton took hold of Smidge’s hand while Branch replied, “It really was a pretty impressive performance.” The applause finally died down just in time for the entire congregation of trolls to hear Smidge exclaim, “ _Pretty_ impressive?! It was _magnificent!_ Astounding! Hypnotic! Action-filled! Dangerous! Daring! Omigod, Branch, it was way beyond _pretty impressive!_ ”

A ripple of giggles and laughs washed over the otherwise quiet audience. Branch felt a little self-conscious because of the very public berating he’d just received, but he had to laugh when Smidge clapped her hands over her mouth and sat back down, apparently having realized that she’d just yelled over a quiet crowd.

“Omigod, I’m sorry, Branch,” she said in a low voice.

“No worries, Smidge,” he cheerfully replied.

“Everyone, shhhh,” Biggie said in a dramatic whisper. “It’s Poppy’s turn!”

Branch looked back toward the stage and his brain stopped processing rational thoughts when he caught sight of his princess in the sparkling dress she was wearing. Princess. Queen. Whatever. She was absolutely stunning.

Poppy approached the microphone in front of her in a somewhat subdued fashion, which was very strange for her. Where was her usual energy? That unrivaled and perpetual pep in her step? When she’d asked him to make sure he made it to Talent Night and said she was going to perform, he had pictured a cheerleader-level of spirit and animation (per usual). Was something wrong?

She looked toward the table where Branch, Biggie, Smidge and Milton sat, and flashed them a grin before she started strumming her guitar.

_Interesting. She seems happy, but why so... I don’t know... serious?_

He continued to ponder that thought for a moment, then realized that she was actually singing and he’d missed the first part of whatever she’d been playing because he was lost in thought.

_Oops. Dial it back, Branch. Focus._

He tuned back in, then shook his head and narrowed his eyes into a squint as he tried to make sense of the words she was singing. It took him a couple of seconds, but when she reached the chorus and sent what looked like a somewhat shy smile his way, his hair stood up on end and he felt very suddenly aware of every eye that was slowly turning his way.

_Can I go_

_Where you go?_

_Can we always_

_Be this close?_

_Forever and ever and ah-_

_Take me out, and take me home_

_You’re my, my, my, my_

_Lover_

Wait. Hold up. Wait. Was she singing about _him?_ Did he dare to hope? Then again... who _else_ would she be singing about? Unless she’d secretly been spending time with another troll behind his back... Branch shook his head at that thought before it was given a chance to develop any sort of credibility within the paranoid section of his mind and instead listened more closely to the song while he tried to fight off the blush that he could feel was creeping into his cheeks. His heart made pleasant leaps inside his chest.

_We can let our friends crash_

_In the living room_

_This is our place_

_We make the call_

_And I’m highly suspicious_

_That everyone who sees you wants you_

_I’ve loved you three summers now, honey_

_But I want ‘em all_

_Can I go_

_Where you go?_

_Can we always_

_Be this close?_

_Forever and ever and ah-_

_Take me out, and take me home_

_You’re my, my, my, my_

_Lover_

He stared at Poppy while she sang, utterly speechless. She passed her instrument to Guy Diamond, who seemed to have magically appeared out of nowhere beside her on stage, and started walking toward Branch as she sang the next part. Poppy held constant eye contact with him while singing, and Branch felt goosebumps start to rise along his skin when she finally reached him and took hold of both of his hands.

_Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?_

_With every guitar string scar on my hand_

_I take this magnetic force of a man to be my_

_Lover_

_My heart’s been borrowed and yours has been blue_

_All’s well that ends well to end up with you_

_Swear to be overdramatic and true to my_

_Lover_

She winked at him, and he couldn’t help the enormous grin (and magnificent blush) which broke out across his face in reaction.

_And you’ll save_

_All your silliest jokes for me_

_And at every table_

_I’ll save you a seat_

_Lover_

He spun her around and then pulled her close, into a dance, while she finished the rest of her song. She was so warm and soft, and she sang the song so beautifully and earnestly... he was pretty sure he could have lived contentedly in that moment for the rest of his life.

_Can I go_

_Where you go?_

_Can we always_

_Be this close?_

_Forever and ever and ah-_

_Take me out, and take me home_

_You’re my, my, my, my..._

_Oh, you’re my, my, my, my..._

_Darling, you’re my, my, my, my..._

_Lover_

The song came to an end, and the entire crowd of trolls all seemed to wait with baited breath for something to happen. No one applauded, but when Branch tore his gaze away from Poppy he found every troll staring at the two of them with giant smiles and expectant eyes.

He looked back at Poppy, who simply asked him, “Well? What do you think?”

His brain wasn’t functioning properly. She’d shattered all of his thought processes. At least... that’s what he’d say later. Maybe it’d make his _actual_ response sound less stupid.

“Huh?”

He heard a chorus of stifled snickers and an “omigod” and facepalm from Smidge, but above all that he heard Poppy’s laughter ringing. Her beautiful, delighted, contagious laughter. He grinned at her, and realized later that it was probably an incredibly dopey grin. Whatever. He was caught up in the moment. Can’t blame a troll for enjoying the present! It’s a _gift_ , for crying out loud!

“Branch! I just sang you an entire song about—oh, you know what? Forget it.” She maintained her grip on one of his hands, still grinning, and knelt in front of him. “Branch, you are the troll for me. You give the best hugs, you listen to me rant about whatever I want to rant about, you encourage me to be a better queen and leader, you help everyone around you in whatever capacity you can, and you do your best to keep everyone safe. You are selfless, you’re honest, you’re brave and smart and funny, and you drive me absolutely _crazy_ sometimes, but I love it anyway. I love _you_. Will you-?”

“No! Poppy! Stop! This is wrong!” He suddenly came to his senses. What was he _doing?!_ He couldn’t let _her_ be the one to ask _him-!_ Not after he’d already been planning to propose tonight! Unacceptable!

...although it was also very reassuring and heart-warming.

_Oh no. Wait. Why’s she biting her lip like that? She usually does that when she’s trying not to cry. Is she about to cry?!_

His brain screamed at him to “fix it” when a crestfallen expression flitted across her face, and with a quick motion he pulled Poppy to her feet, gave her a brief-yet-hopefully-comforting hug, and then knelt down in front of her instead.

“I’m, uh... I’m nervous,” he began, and another round of snickers made it to Branch’s ears, reminding him that they were not as alone as he’d originally intended. “Poppy...” he trailed off.

_Oh, come on. I’ve practiced the words at least a million times by now. Why can’t I just say them to her?_

“Cat got your tongue?” Poppy prompted after several long moments of silence.

“Ha ha, very funny,” he replied.

She stuck her own tongue out at him. “I’d be happy to finish my sentence if you’ll let me.”

He shook his head. “No. Now stop talking and let me think.”

She smirked, and he glared at her for interrupting his thoughts for at least the hundredth time that evening.

His distractedness was totally all her fault, of course.

Branch cleared his throat and started over. “Poppy, you have brought me so much happiness. You’ve taught me how to take a step back and relax sometimes. You’ve shown me how to make friends, and how to be a good friend in return. You’ve helped me to really trust again. You’ve shown me that there’s hope for today, tomorrow and all of the rest of the tomorrows, too.

“Your presence is like the sun in what would have otherwise been my cold, dark life-“

“Branch, will you marry me?!” she blurted out, absolutely demolishing his poetic tangent right as it was just about to begin.

“Really?” he responded. “You just _had_ to get there first, didn’t you?”

“I’m sorry,” she said, covering her mouth with her free hand. “I couldn’t help it.” Judging by the way she was starting to bounce up and down on the balls of her feet, she really _couldn’t_ help herself.

“ _I_ wanted to ask _you_ ,” Branch said. “I had a whole spiel planned and everything-”

“ _Omigod, Branch!_ ” Smidge yelled. “We’re all _dying_ over here! Just say _yes_ already!”

Poppy laughed at her friend’s outburst, then pulled Branch to his feet and shrugged her shoulders. “What do you say?” she asked. “Marry me? Be my man?”

He chuckled and rolled his eyes at her in a good-natured fashion, then pulled her face toward his so he could plant a kiss on her lips. The crowd oohed and aahed in response.

_I really wish we were alone..._

He broke apart from her and asked, “Does that answer your question?”

She smiled and pulled him back in for another kiss, which was interrupted by a certain troll shouting, “Will one of you _please_ just say _yes_ already?!”

“Yes!” both Branch and Poppy yelled. He made eye contact with her, and she burst into bright laughter which wound up eliciting a similar reaction from him as well.

This woman would be the death of him.

_I’ll die a happy troll._

The rest of the trolls in the crowd cheered and clapped, which turned into a whole lot of whooping and whistling when Poppy again smashed her lips against Branch’s.

“I’m sorry I stole your thunder,” she said to him when they broke apart. He could barely hear her over the din of the crowd, but he could tell that she most certainly was _not_ sorry. Not in the slightest.

Branch shrugged his shoulders. “Oh, no problem. I guess that’s just one less poem you’ll get to hear.”

Her eyebrows drew together in a pout. “Wait... you won’t say it for me? _Ever?_ ”

He shrugged again. “I dunno. Guess you’ll have to marry me and find out.”

Poppy poked him in the chest. “Oh, you’re _so_ on. I’m gonna marry you _so hard!_ ”

Branch felt his face immediately heat up again. Poppy winked at him and took a turn to shrug her shoulders herself. “I said what I said,” she stated. “Interpret it how you will. Now I’m gonna head over to the stage to get this show back on track. Bye! Love you! See you later!”

He fumbled for words as a hundred images flashed through his brain all at once. “Wait - Poppy!” he called after her, but it was too late; she was already almost at the stage.

He watched as she ran to the microphone and asked everyone to take their seats once more in preparation for the next performer, as what was surely another dopey smile decided to grace his countenance. He found his seat along with everyone else, and wondered if Poppy was planning to come over and sit with him at any point in the near future.

Branch didn’t have to wait long. Within a few minutes, he felt Poppy’s lips softly press against his cheek. When he turned to face her, she pulled up a chair next to his and wove her arm around his, then leaned against his shoulder and sighed.

“I love you,” he quietly muttered to her, in an effort to not draw attention away from the troll who had taken the stage after Poppy.

“I love you more,” she replied, tearing her gaze away from the new performer in order to make eye contact with him.

“I’ve loved you longer,” he countered. She lightheartedly punched him in the arm.

“Yeah, well I’m gonna love you forever,” she vowed.

Branch smiled. “I’ll love _you_ forever, too,” he promised.


End file.
